An arrow quiver is used to hold extra arrows. In some hunting applications it may be desirable to have a quiver mounted to the bow to provide quick and convenient access to the extra arrows. Other desirable features for quivers used in hunting applications may include lightweight, proper balance, quiet, and quickly disconnectable from the bow.
Some types of quivers may be attached to the side of a riser of the bow and may include a releasable attachment device. The quiver may be arranged such that when the bowstring is released when launching an arrow, the bow and quiver assembly have an optimum mass distribution that is dynamically balanced to minimize vibration and torque forces acting on the bow when an arrow is launched, thus improving accuracy and shooting comfort.
Some types of quivers include a plurality of arrow-holding members, such as grippers, slots, and pockets, that individually mount each arrow to the quiver. The arrow-holding members may contact the arrows at spaced apart locations along the length of the arrows. The quiver may also include a cover member or hood to protect the arrow points (e.g., broadheads, field points, judo points, etc.) from being damaged or dulled and protect people and objects from being injured or damaged by the arrow points. The quiver may also include a mounting bracket for mounting the quiver to a bow and adjusting a position of the quiver relative to the bow.
The holding capacity of traditional quivers has traditionally been sized to hold a predetermined and fixed number of arrows. The number of arrows needed or desired by a user of the bow may vary significantly depending on the intended use or application of the archery bow (e.g., backcountry hunting, treestand hunting, target practice, etc.). The desired size of the arrow quiver when hunting may be affected by the skill of the archer. Typically, a user must select among a plurality of quivers for one that is capable of holding the desired number of arrows. The archer may be required to purchase multiple quivers having different capacities.
Opportunities exist for improvements in quivers used in association with archery bows.